Evidence of the Romance
by Wolf Spirit of the Northlands
Summary: Songfics written for Grissom/Sara. Yes, the tile is crap and crap is the title. ON HOLD INDEFINITELY.
1. Mr Grissom

**HEY, HEY, HEY IT'S WOLF SPIRIT. :) Sorry if I offended anybody with my 'Fat Albert' reference. It had to be said. So, I've been trying to write this fic for a while now, but when I sat down to write this, changing the lyrics was pretty hard. Well anyhoo, the couple is Grissom/Sara and the song is Mr. Harris by Aimee Mann. Enjoy.  
><strong>

**I don't own CSI and the amazing songstress Aimee Mann owns "Mr. Harris".**

**Sara POV (Sorta)**

So he's my supervisor

Yeah, there's a slight age difference

But he's the best damn CSI,

I've ever met

his hair may be graying

But Grissom could chase a criminal if he had to

And honestly, I might be

Stupid to think love is love but I do

And you've waited so long and

I've waited long enough for love.

Catherine's calling

From the case she's working on the strip

She thinks she knows that

A father figure must be what I want

I kinda thought that she would understand

She's a little like the mother I never had

And honestly, I might be

Stupid to think love is love but I do

And you've waited so long and

I've waited long enough for you.

The day I joined the lab in Vegas he was

Throwing dummies off the roof

Well I know that

We've only got twenty years, or thirty, left

But you can't forget that

We could also be killed on the job

But the odds make no difference

And honestly, I might be

Stupid to think love is love but I do

And you've waited so long and

I've waited long enough for love

Honestly, I might be

Stupid to think love is love but I do

And you've waited so long and

I've waited long enough for love

**Wow, glad that's written. I really needed something to work on while trying to write my series. I plan on writing a few more chappies for this story. Questions? Comments? Ideas? Praise?**

**Hope ya' liked it!**

**~Spirit**


	2. AN please read!

Quick A/N

Ok guys I'm compleatly out of ideas for and without ideas this fic will go nowhere. Oh and I've had at least more than 150 views and 1 review? Come on people!


	3. Something Fine

**Okay, I'll say it. "I AM THE LAZIEST AUTHOR IN THE HISTORY OF FANFICTION, SPEFICALLY THE CSI SECTION." I had writers block.  
><strong>

**I don't own CSI, nor do I own "Something Fine" by Jackson Browne  
><strong>

My paperwork lies around there

In a pile on top of my desk

I've tried to work it out, but I just don't care tonight

You are in the break-room, I can see you from the door

I'm beginning to think that maybe things might change

And I know that I'm taking a real big chance

Even though you're younger than me

When you say "Grissom" that makes me smile

I haven't heard you say my name in a long, long while

The pain in your past will fade away in time

And the sound of your voice to me is something fine

The case I worked just last night

Can't get it off my mind

The poor lady, looked just like you

She had butterfly charms everywhere

Only Catherine knew how much she looked like you.

And I know that I'm taking a chance

because I know that you care about me

But you say "Grissom" and you make me smile

And I haven't seen your smiling face in a long, long while

And I need to see you sad eyes shine

And the sound of your voice to me is something fine

Something fine

Now if you say "Grissom" I know you'll make me smile

I may not hear you say my name in a little while

But while you're on that case could you please keep me in your mind

The sound of my voice to me is Something fine

**So, this story is based around the Fourth season(I think), episode, "Butterflied" (I don't think I spelled that right) I'll update in sooner than a month, I promise.**

**Hope ya liked it!**

**~Spirit**


	4. Black Flowers

**Geez, my author's notes are getting shorter and shorter**

**Don't own CSI, don't own "Black flowers" and yeah.  
><strong>

**You can take what you can get**

**I forgive but I forget**

Valentines Day fell on a rainy Tuesday

**You can never sleep enough**

**And your alarm is going off**

**You wake up and you can't pretend**

**A dream was just a dream again**

He had dreamed about her again, loosing her

**Won't you dry your eyes?**

It was always the same, some criminal would return to the scene and shoot her point blank

**But it doesn't matter anymore**

**You did just what you did before**

**Until you realize the words**

**Go la la la la la**

He drove to the nearest grocery store, for chocolate bars to slip into the lockers of his CSIs

**You can dip your brain in joy**

**When you find the real McCoy**

On his way to the checkout line he walked past a display of flowers

**When some pretty boys with skinny ties**

**With black flowers and Valentines**

**Try to take you home**

He saw a beautiful arrangement, black roses with lilly of the valley sprinkled in.

**Do you recognize that I **

**Have stopped before you get too high**

**On your own supplies**

**Singing la la la la**

He placed the bouquet in his cart along with the chocolate

**You want it, you got it**

**You can't take it home**

**You got a long way to go**

He thought about her on the drive to work

**I wait forever to say that you will**

**You have a heart to show, ohh**

He comes into work early, to sneak the chocolate bas and flowers in without anyone noticing.

**Well you don't have to stay inside**

**Don't have to run, don't have to hide**

**Come dry your eyes**

After he sets the chocolate in place, he drives to the crime scene they've both been assigned too

**You know you can always change your mind**

**Maybe I will too in time**

**Once we understand**

**No one understands at all**

She's wearing dirty latex gloves when he gives them to her

**Singing la la la la**

"Sara?" She turns around from where she's taking pictures of a corpse. "These are for you." She takes the flowers

**Singing la la la la**

"Thanks, Grissom." They hug.

**Hope ya liked it!**

**~Spirit**


End file.
